


Nightmare

by Sheringham



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 新茶ホム
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheringham/pseuds/Sheringham
Kudos: 19





	Nightmare

迈林根的天空是灰暗的，遮蔽阳光的阴云像是不知名画家随性泼洒在幕布上的浅色调，它不留情面的独吞所有光线，只将自身作为笼罩在瑞士土地之上的光源，那点可怜到形如施舍的光亮昏暗到令人联想起只在虚构作品中出现过的末世。这是夏洛克·福尔摩斯强忍疼痛抬头看向天空时，脑中浮现出的唯一想法。

湿透的白色衬衣紧贴在肌肤上，来时为抵挡春寒才披上身的黑色外套因破烂不堪而弃置一旁，刺骨寒意被大方纳入精细布料继而递送进血液，深蓝短发浸了水垂于额前和脸侧。他闭上双眼，悬在睫毛上的水珠骤然坠落，在他身前摔了个粉身碎骨。

温热血液从额角的创口流下，他只觉得胃里翻江倒海，胸腔内如遭针扎般不间断地传来烈性剧痛，喉咙里弥漫着令人反胃的血腥味道，他猜测自己也许伤到了某个或某几个脏器。这是很自然的，从高处坠落，哪怕有第二人作为缓冲，能够捡回一条命也算是万幸，他并不奢望自己能少受些皮肉之苦。但即使他清楚自己的伤势，却还是执着地站立着，站在瀑布下方。

伏在他身前的，是詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的尸体，失去所有生命体征，看起来像一只断了线的木偶，下一秒就要跟着淙淙淌过的水流一同奔向人迹罕至之处销声匿迹，所幸福尔摩斯踩住了他的衣角。此时此刻福尔摩斯已无心再尊他为“世界上才能最卓越的犯罪顾问”，那些头衔与虚名早已同所有者的性命一同消逝，现在他只是名为“詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂”的尸体而已。

他最初还极力睁大眼瞪视自己的宿敌，并保持这一状态与福尔摩斯厮打在一起，直到两人紧紧拥着彼此坠下高崖，像约定殉情后坦然赴死的恋人，而实际上，他们都是抱持着“既然注定要赴一趟地狱深渊，总要拉上死敌做垫背，避免归路上只身一人太过乏味”这样的念头。可现在，他安详地合上了双眼，似乎跨越生与死的界限只发生在一梦之间，——显然是福尔摩斯做的。

他活下来了，在年过半百的绅士胸腔中跳动的心脏停止的瞬间，象征着他的侦探事业抵达前所未有的巅峰，他将莫里亚蒂一手建造的犯罪帝国连根拔起，清除了织就于整个欧洲的阴险蛛网，然而他的内心并不为此感到畅快，没有握住真相时独特的喜悦。他茫然若失，像徘徊于世的亡魂般久久地站在已故者的葬身之地，不知自己存在的意义，不知自己该前往何处。

那些纠缠不清难分彼此的思绪与陌生情感，世人肤浅地称其为恨意与敬意。他恨莫里亚蒂吗，不，正如同他从来不去过多记恨与自己有过交手的任何一名罪犯一样。他与莫里亚蒂仅仅是立场不同，本质上却有着只有他们才能理解的相似之处。单纯因对立而滋生出的厌恶与对才华的真诚钦佩原为一体，福尔摩斯知道，持续撞击着自己胸臆的激流中还有别的东西。

正因如此。

正因如此，他才觉得恍然，他的良心背负着大英的法律与社会公理和道德，并为此亲手杀死了近乎“知己”的存在。尽管他在踏上这条道路之前就做好了孤军奋战的准备，也从不设想真正意义上理解者的存在，但这一刻降临到他头上时，他向来引以为傲的理性动摇了，他不受控地去质疑自己所作所为的正确性。

那些昭示杀意与憎恨的阴云终于散去，天光透过逐渐扩大的缝隙流入荒凉人世。金色光芒落在夏洛克·福尔摩斯身上时，他感受不到丝毫暖意。他用自己的双手将莫里亚蒂送去了地狱，但谁又能说他不是将要身在地狱之人呢。崎岖岩壁与悬崖之下起伏不平的歪曲小径，这些就是他在坠入深渊前所能看见的最后光景。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯睁开双眼，床头还亮着灯。梦中浑身尽是血痂伤痕的詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂端来了一个托盘。虽然知道自己只是偶然在睡梦中重温过去的经历，但他还是忍不住借着柔和灯光将正弯腰向白瓷杯内斟入红茶的莫里亚蒂从头到脚打量个遍。没有创伤，脸上的神情从容和缓。他上身只穿着那件白衫，连平日常见的棕褐马甲都没上身，更别提招摇的蓝底斗篷，这对于同样只穿着白衬衣的福尔摩斯而言，和坦诚相见并无差别。

“睡得不好吧，福尔摩斯？”莫里亚蒂直起身，漫不经心地扫一眼已经坐起来的宿敌。他们实际的交锋时间并不算长，却在死后彷徨的无数个日夜里怀揣着憎恶与畏惧无休止地去费心钻研，然后才有如今这样令人发指的深刻了解。言语对他们只是激荡情感流露的一种快捷方式，彼此想要传达自身想法时只需一个眼色便足够。

“你会在梦中返回莱辛巴赫吗。”

“当然。”盛满深红茶水的瓷杯被福尔摩斯接过，他习惯性地将杯沿抵在唇边，蔓入鼻腔的是实实在在的茶香，纯净且清冽，没有任何杂质掺入其中，“既然是共同持有的记忆，你完全可以推己及人。”

包裹着灼热温度的茶水随着喉结滚动被福尔摩斯咽下，莫里亚蒂伸出一只手覆在他的额头上，细心地将汗液与细微颤栗一同揩去，并把未经打理而垂下的几缕短发别在耳后，此时的福尔摩斯早就没了素日里令女性倾心的绅士风度，他刚从深度睡眠中醒来，领口敞开露出精致锁骨，布料的褶皱与不算齐整的短发令他在莫里亚蒂眼中格外富有魅力。

莫里亚蒂的目光偏向一侧，看向与光源一同放置在床头的电子表：十二点整，意味着新一天的来临。

“生日快乐，夏洛克。”

正在享用红茶的男人一愣。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯从不为自己庆祝生日，他的生活里塞满了各类或简单或复杂的谜题与案件，连陪伴数十年的好友约翰·华生也是在宣读讣告时才得以知晓他的出生日期。童年对他而言实在太过遥远，那颗在推理方面堪称完美无缺的头脑没有多余的记忆空间能留给昔日回忆，所以，在他的印象中，这是第一次听到某个人特意祝他生日快乐。讽刺之处在于，这个人是他的死敌。

“……半夜前来只是为了这个？”

“如果你指的是给你送上生日礼物与祝福的话，确实如此。”

他还是觉得有什么地方不对劲，若仅仅单独是那个梦、或莫里亚蒂毫无预兆的出现都没有什么不妥，但这两者同时发生则就是发人深思的巧合了。他在生日前夕无端借助梦境返回莱辛巴赫重温亲手杀死宿敌的微妙滋味，唐突醒来后又恰逢莫里亚蒂刚刚准备好用于宁心静神的红茶，这其中的违和感不言而喻。换作他人，福尔摩斯还愿意用“机缘巧合”做借口搪塞过去，但那个男人是犯罪界的拿破仑，围绕在他身边的任何巧合都有细细推敲的价值。

对种种蛛丝马迹分外敏感是有意训练的结果，但福尔摩斯能做的，至多是提出这些问题与詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂有关系这一假设，他的能力与对手的智计令他不得不止步于此，如果能在短时间内轻易抓到确凿无疑的证据，他反而该怀疑如此拙劣的计谋到底是出自怎样不自量力的冒牌货之手。

“那么你说的生日礼物，就是这杯茶？”

“啊、看来产生了些不必要的小误会，那是我来时见你脸色欠佳才临时起意去泡的。很幸运，你醒的是时候，我正要将礼物赠与你。”

莫里亚蒂俯下身，他拨开井然秩序被噩梦打破的短发，坦然直视那双祖母绿般的漂亮眼睛。夏洛克·福尔摩斯是真相与真理的探求者，慷慨地将自己的一生奉于那条已有无数先驱前仆后继才得以开辟的道路，他日夜追寻最终紧握在掌心的真实不遗余力地为智者剖析人性与情感的脆弱之处，那些被撕下冠冕堂皇的外表后的残忍真相沉入他的眼底，成为最具穿透力与洞察力的锋芒。旁人认为福尔摩斯只消一眼就能推知自身所念所想，但当他的目光落在莫里亚蒂身上时，却只能看见一池静水，不知包藏了多少惊世骇俗的暗流，而立场变换，得到的是同样的结果。

“接吻时应当闭上眼，夏利。”

“那是信任对方的表现，你认为我会信任你吗，詹姆斯。”

“何妨一试？”

然后，福尔摩斯面对着自己身为人类时、哪怕升格为从者后也不曾改变的厮杀目标闭上了双眼，这并非出于信任，不如说他从不信任名为詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的存在，因为他比世上任何一人都深知相信这个男人是如何引人发笑的愚昧之举。他能够用于在危急时刻做出反击的每一块肌肉都处于警戒状态，箭已在弦，警铃响起的瞬间它就会即刻应声而发。

有个柔软的东西碰到了他的嘴唇，带着温和的热度与极具侵略性的古龙水气息。莫里亚蒂没有掐上他的脖颈，也没有从白衫的口袋里勾出手枪抵住他的太阳穴，只是吻了他，虔诚且温柔，仅此而已。

没有杀意，没有恨意，没有敌意，也没有爱意。就像莫里亚蒂所说的那样，这仅仅是个礼物，其中没有半点个人情感的成分。然而无论目的为何，福尔摩斯不喜欢、或者说抗拒任何形式的亲密行为是毋庸置疑的事实。为此，他抬手想要推开正与自己接吻的宿敌。

在碰到莫里亚蒂的肩膀前，他已被先声夺人握住了手腕，那只执笔写下无数公理数式的手以不容抗拒的优雅力道牵制了他的行动。两只分属不同人的手像绅士之间的交谊舞般相互试探了几轮，最后一方妥协并十指相扣。

“这是你第几次过生日？”

“第一次。”


End file.
